Mystery Man Dead Men
by Cyrpto137
Summary: A mysterious Teenager comes to Jump City and with him comes a chain of mysterious murders.Is he in any way related to these murders?PLEASE R&R!RavenxOC ActionadventureRomance
1. He's Back In Black

"The Mystery Man,The Dead Men"

A mysterious teenager comes to Jump City,and with him comes a chain of mysterious murders.Is he related to these murders?Rated for blood gore and well dead people.Will update every other day or every day if I feel like it.RavenxOC BBxTerra(lets just say Terra comes back,Okay?) RobinxStar Cyx? you will find out later,Okay?

My Guy:(You'll find out his name later on in the story)A torn black button up shirt(Old western style here)a pair of black boots black jeans and a black cowboy hat

NOTE:I DON'T own the Teen Titans BUT I DO own my guy(You'll find out his name later own in the story)

Chapter 1

"He's Back In Black"

(In the eyes of Him)

It's been a while since I was In Jump City,I was walking down the cold rainy streets of Jump City my guns safe in their holsters,my shotgun on my back and a few "Extra" fire power and ammo in a gym bag I was carrying.I was about 3 yards from the Jump City bank when I spotted a man about 5 foot 6 with a Colt M4.I droped my gym bag and drew my shotgun(A Zewi Fazzer) I crouched down and got to about 1 yard away from him till I stood up he still didn't see me.

"Hello"I said The man was startled at the sound of my voice.BOOM a let a round rip his face was blown half off.

"Lets get outta here"A voice said from inside the bank.I put the shotgun back on my back and drew my six shooter from its holster.Three people ran out of the bank.Without a thought I shot the first one in the head.The second one shot off his pistol at me one of his bullets hit me in the leg but that still didn't stop me from killing him and the third one.BANG,BANG,BANG.All of em' were on their way to a long dirt nap.I holstered my six shooter and tiped my hat.

"Titans G..."A voice said behind me "What the"

"Well don't you feel stupid,looks like I got here before you"I said in a calm almost creepy maner

"Who are you?"That old question came from a girl about a year younger than me.She was wearing a blue cloak with a hood.(Raven for thouse of you who don't know)

"I have no name,but they call me The Sharpshoter,you can call me Sharpshoter or Shoter what ever you like,Yalls"

"I'm Cyborg this is Beast Boy"He said pointing to a the green one

"Hello friend I am Starfire"

"Raven"

"Whatsup I'm Terra"

"Robin,did you kill these bank robbers?"Robin said

"No,a small elf came by and got pissed at em',ya I did"I said as I pulled out cigarette

"Then your gonna go to jail"

"Afraid not"I said as I exhaled the smoke

"And why not"Robin sounded annoyed

I pulled out a slip of paper "Lisense to kill,you could put it that way atleast,I can take my guns where ever I please,and kill whoever annoys me"

"Check this out"Robin said as he gave the paper to Cyborg

"Friend Shooter you are bleeding"It was Starfire

"Oh ya I forgot about that"

"How could you forget that"Raven stated

"After it happens so much,it tends to not hurt anymore"I said as I took a long drag on my cigarette

"He's right,and its signed by the president"Cyborg reported

"Well your clean you can go home now" Robin said as if he wanted me to leave and never come back

"Friend Shooter do you have a home"Starfire sounded conserned

"No"

"Then you must stay with us!"Starfire nearly screemed this in my ear

"Ya man,you can crash over at our place"Beast Boy said

"Why not"Cyborg said

"Alright but only for a few nights,and I still don't trust you"Robin said giving in

Yayyyyyyyyyyy! the first chapter!I'll get the other one up tomorrow!PLEASE R&R!

And remember I'm JustSomeKnoxFanKnoxIsTheBest!


	2. You're From Where?

Chapter two

"You came from where?"

The Titans Tower

"So how do you like it?"Cyborg said

"So far so good"I said

"Thats not even the whole thing!"Terra said

"Sooo who wants to take him on the grand tour" Beast Boy asked

"I will"Raven said before anyone else could even open their mouths

"Alright"Cyborg said

"When you get done come see me Shooter"Robin said in a little creepy like way

"I'll be in the weight room"Cyborg said

"I'll join ya"with that BB and Cyborg left the room

"I'll be waiting for you"Robin almost wispered and left the room

"Friend shooter,I am off to the Mall of shoping"Starfire said

"You mean the mall right?"I said a little confused

"Yes"

Starfire left and there was no one in the room but me and Raven

"Nice place"I said as I Pulled out a match and a cigarette

"I suits me"

I lifted my leg up and struck the match on my boot I lit the cig and blew the match out.

"So, where are you from?"Raven asked as she tried to strike conversation

"Fallen Creek"I took a long drag on my cig

"Where?"

I blew the smoke out my mouth and responded"A small place called Fallen Creek,You?"

"I'm from a place called Azarath"

"Hmm"

5 min. later(After the grand tour

"So wheres Robins room?"I asked Raven

"Down the hall and to the right"

"Much abliged"

When I got to Robins room I knoked on the door

"Yes"Robins voice responded a little muffled from behind the door

"It's Shooter open up"

The door slid open and reveled Robin

"You wanted to see me"I said

"Oh ya,meet me and the others in the front room in a hour"

"Okay"

With that Robin closed the door.I walked around lost till I found the way to the roof.It was almost night so I had about thirty min. till I had to meet up with the Titans.So I decided to go up on the roof.My gym bag was still in the front room so I couldn't do any gun cleaning.I found three old shot glasses in my pocket so I decided to do a little target practice.I loaded up my six shooter and thew a glass in the air and shot at it.The sound of shattering glass pleased me.I threw another,BANG and again the sound of shaterin glass,the last one I chunked it pretty far off.as I got ready to shoot Starfire snuck up behind me so I holsterd my gun.Sploosh the glass landed in the water.

"damn"I wispered to myself

"Friend Shooter please come join us"

"Alright"

The Front Room

When I got there they were all on the couch waiting for me.

"So"I said

"We discussed it and well.."Cyborg was cut off by Terra

"You can join the team"

"If you want"Robin wispered to me he sounded as if he wanted me to say no

I sighed "I have nothing better to do so.."

"Yayy!"Starfire sounded as if she just won the lottery

"I have one question for you..."Robin was cut of by Cyborg and BB

"Can you cook?"They said in unison

"One of the best in the world"I responded

"I don't eat meat"BB said to me

"Then eat somewhere else 'cuse all I cook is meat"I said to him

"No way"Cyborg seemed the happiest he'd ever been

I stole a glanse over at Raven she was reading a strange feeling ran over me "Pull it together Shooter"I said to myself

"Where's my room?"I asked anyone who was listening as I grabed my gym bag

"I'll show it to you"Raven said without taking her eyes off the book

"First you'll need to tell us some things,it'll take a while so ya might want to sit down"Robin interruped me from making my ecape to my new room

I sighed and took a seat on the couch

"Your REAL name"Robin asked me sternly

"I don't have a name"I replied

"and why not"

"long story,lets not go there"

"Where are you from?"

"Fallen Creek"

"Where?"

I sighed and pulled out a partly burned picture"Here"i said as I gave the picture to Robin

"...why you're here"

"Someone killed my folks,I here to find them"

The Titans seemed a little speechless.

"..."Cyborg started to say somthing but stoped himself

"How"Robin sounded a little conserened

"It was a long time ago,I was down at the creek and my folks were at the cabin,and well I herd gun shots so I hid in the tree's,after about ten minuites I went to the cabin and it was on fire and my ma and pa were well dead"

The Titans were still speechless

"...Well uh come see me tomorow morning"Robin seemed a litle shooken

"Ok,so were's my room"I asked as I picked my gym bag up

"Follow me"Raven said already out of the room

I hurried to catch up to her.

"Is it true,what you said?"

"True as true can be"

When we arrived I opened the door and walked in.

"Much abliged"I said to Raven before closeing the door.I droped my bag and took a look around before takeing my holsters,belt and shotgun off.I sighed and set the alarm to 5:00,I had to cook and get ready for tomorow cooking,cleaning my guns,and a ammo cheak would take a while.

Second chapter Yayyyyy!The nex one will be here tomorow!Please R&R!


	3. The First Murder

Chapter 3:"The First Murder"

"What the..."My alarm just went off as I awoke.I yawned and got up outta bed got dressed and slung my guns on.I had to cook breakfeast,clean my guns,and check the ammo.I opened the door and walked to the kitchen.It was still a little dark.

"Hmmm,what to cook?"I asked myself as I rummeged around the kitchen looking for somthing worth cooking

"Tofu,what the hell,damn anti meat people,this has no right in the kitchen when I cook"I threw the tofu in the trash.I headed outside to start a fire and fry up some real food.

"They'll learn what food really is after today"I said still talking to myself.

When I got outside there was still dark left.I looked around,there wasn't much to burn.A few wooden staffs lying on the ground.

"These will have to do"I said as I grabbed the staffs and started to brake them in half

I piled them all in a stack ready to be burned.I pulled out a match,struck it on my boot and lit a piece of cloth on fire and eased it on to the kinlen.the fire was starting to grow.I got the frying pan out a long with some eggs and steak I found in the tower and placed it over the fire.It was about six a clock now.I about five minutes the food would be cooked and time to eat.

5 MIN. LATER

As I set the food on the table and wondered to myself "Wonder if their up,damn it lazy people"

"Breakfeast!"I yelled

...Silence

"Damn"I wispered

I sighed and pulled out my six shooter and loaded it up with blanks.BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG click no more ammo.I waited a moment then..BOOM the Titans burst in the room all of em'

"Titans G.."Robin trailed off

"Well,well,well don't you feel stupid...again,breakfeast"I said

"But its six AM"BB whined

"Yay it took you a total of oh I'd say about three minitues to figure that out,now dig in I got steak,eggs,and coffee,now eat or starve"I said sternly

"Dude,I don't eat meat!"

"Well I'd advise you start right now or you stave all of today"I said as poured myself a cup of coffee

"Do we have any milk or sugar"Robin asked

"Its called black for a reason"I told him

I sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Well it seems the only one that is actully going to survive the day is Cyborg"I told the others

They all looked at Cyborg he was too busy eating to notice a thing.Everyone excepet BB grabed a plate and began to eat.

"Dude what am I supposed to eat?"BB was once again whining

"Like I said before,eat or starve"

I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher and poured myself some more coffee.BB began to drink some coffee.He took one sip and spit it all back out on the floor.

"I ain't cleaning that up"I said and left the room

When I got to my room I opened my gym bag and got my rag and some gun oil and began to clean my guns.I decided to use my Showstopers insted of my six shooter,my repeating rifle and some dynamite.All of a sudden the room flashed red and I grabed my weapons and rushed to the front room.

"What is it"I asked when I came to the room

"Trouble,Titans Go!"Robin yelled

The Scene of the crime

I got out of the T car and rushed over to where Robin and the others were standing.

"Damn!"I yelled

It was a murder.A grusome one to,The arm was cut off a shot to the head what looked like to be stab wounds to the chest.I tiped my hat

"Why would someone do such a thing friend Robin"Starfire asked

"Wait"I said

A small card caught my eye it was lying next to the body folded in half.It was a playing card one of those ace death cards,it had a skelaton on it and in small leters at the bottem were "ThEy'Ll AlL StArT DrOpInG LiKe FlYs SoOn"(They'll All Start Droping Like Flys Soon)

"Well we can't just leave em' here"Robin said

BB and Cyborg was already puking their guts out.I walked over to the body and threw on my back

"Raven..."I stoped I just stared at her "Damn Shooter pull it together" I told myself

"What"Raven asked me

"Go open the back of the car for me"

"Oh no you are not puting him in my car!"Cyborg was yelling

"We got to"Robin said

I put him in the very back seat.

"Well of tho the meat house"I Yelled and got in the car

"The what?"Cyborg asked me

"Where you take dead people"I said

Yayyyyyyy! The third chapter!Please Review!Come on!Review!


	4. Need Some Help?

I'm a little out of Ideas so if someone could help me out here and I'll jump right on it Thank You!


	5. The Crash P1

Well What chap. is this?Oh well

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTitans Tower

I sat on the couch and cleaned my Zewi Fazzer as Robin and Cy were playing a game Star was out at what she called 'The mall of shoping',Raven was reading a book,and BB was well I don't know,and Terra,well

"Figures"I muttered

"Aghh!"Robin had lost again

"Booya!"Cy Bursted out

"Keep it down"I said

"Why?"Cy snapped back"I won"

"heres two reasons,One"I loaded a shell in one of the barells"two"Another

"Whoa calm down!"Cy said

I got up grabbed my gym bag full of ammo and granades and walked up to the door BOOM!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT5Min. Later

"Wake up"Robin was shaking me

"Ow,get your hands off me"I threw his hand off my arm

"You were knocked out by the door man"Cy shot his sonic cannon over the couch that was flipped over as a shild

"Dr.Changs men"Robin said in a deep voice

"And they got better fire power"Cy said as he ducked a shot

I spotted a Stereo flipped over I flipped in a cassete

"Hold your fire!"I commanded to the team I pressed play Motley Crue's Same Ol' Situation began to play "Let me handle it"I said with a smirk on my face

I took out my already loaded Zewi Fazzer and a flashbang,I poped the pin and threw it...BANG I shot up and fired at the closest enimies BOOM BOOM!Two flew across the room and blood was on the wall I ducked and poped the pin on a HE granade an chunked it...BOOM!Three people flew over us and crashed though the window I looked around and I saw a bar sticking out the floor I grabbed a rope and tied it to the bar as tight as I could and threw the rest out the window

"Robin repel out the windo You to Cy"I said

"But..."

"Shut the hell up and go out the window"I cut of Robin

They got on the rope and began their desent I herd the rope start to snap

"Might wanna hurry"I yelled to em'

SNAP too late.But thats not the only thing that caught my ears,I heard a sound it sounded like a heli close too. It was a press heli. I took out some C4 and began to wire it.

"What are you doing"Raven asked me

"We're blowing them out of the tower"I responded

BEEP the charge was ready I grabbed my gym bag and the detonator

"You or me first"I asked Raven

"What jump?"

"Ya what else"

"You"She said

"Ok"

I threw my gym bag on the heli and got a running start I jumped The jump was about 1 and a half yards away I was out the window and heading for the heli I couldn't make it in the heli so I had to grab the landing bar at the bottem

"Raven!"I yelled

She heard me and took a deep breath and ran and jumped right then the heli started to move away

"Damn!"I yelled

Raven couldn't quite make it she came a inch from the bar just then I grabbed her hand and caught her,At that moment I looked at the heli and realised it wasn't a press heli.

"Damn,Raven can you hold on the bar?"I yelled to her

"Ya"She replied

I pulled her up and she grabbed bar then I grabbed the door handle and climed up I grabbed the pilot threw him in the co-pilots side and grabed the controls.I Reached in my vest and got a delay granade reached over and opened the co-pilots door and pulled the pin and stuck it in the pilots pocket and pushed him out

"Raven climb in"I yelled

"What about the pilot?"she asked

BOOM

"Well thats whats left of em'"I replied

She climed in and I began to fly away from the Tower when BOOM! the C4 went off the force of the fire and blast of the explosion cut the helis engines off and it threw us in a crash course with the bay, we were coming in and fast.Too fast to do any thing about it.

"Raven,Raven,Shit!" we were about 5 yards from the water 4,3,2,1,SPLASH!We hit the water with exsesive force.I was dazed for a moment but came to my sences 'Raven' I thought to my self

"Shit"Is what i tried to say but all that came out was bubles,I Began to make my way in the back when I saw Raven she was...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hahahahahahaha!Suspence!I wan't 5 reviews or you'll never know what happens to Raven,OR Shooter!


End file.
